Las lagrimas del arbol sagrado
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Ahome esta triste aun por su partida del pasado, dejando a su amado Inuyasha, pero el destino le tendra algo mas preparado, un regalo muy especial....


Casi llegaba el invierno, el otoño pronto se despediría; todo era normal en la tranquila ciudad de Tokio, el tiempo pasaba como siempre para todas las personas, pero hay una joven que no quería que el tiempo siguiera pasando, ya que lastimaba su corazon, meses atrás destrozado por un amor que desde un principio no podía ser. A pesar de ello la ilusión del primer amor nublo esta cruda realidad. El nombre de la joven es Ahome, que tenia el corazon hecho pedazos después de la cruel despedida de su amado InuYasha, él, le había pedido que volviera a su hogar, debido a que su amor no era aparentemente correspondido, ya que el corazon del joven hanyou aun estaba unido a su adorada kikyo, un amor imposible de olvidar, un amor ya marchito para muchos pero latente en el joven.  
Además la misión había terminado ya, la perla de shikon destruyo a naraku pero al mismo tiempo destruyo la oportunidad de viajar entre ambas épocas, así que ni InuYasha ni Ahome podrían cruzar el portal.  
Así que la única alternativa era la despedida definitiva ya que InuYasha no quería que Ahome se quedara en el pasado debido a que no era su lugar natal.  
La despedida fue dolorosa pero firme, ambos confiaban en que se volverían a ver, pero en el fondo sabían que se engañaban a sí mismos.  
Y así fue como Ahome volvió a su vida habitual antes de que conociera al mas querido de los seres sobrenaturales, al hanyou que la había cautivado de una manera que ni ella misma se dio cuenta; y que poco a poco fue atraída por el muchacho que creía en un principio todo lo opuesto a lo que se refiere a un amor perfecto.  
En efecto el corazon de Ahome había sido atrapado por un joven común para unos, pero muy peculiar para ella y que al final se mostró como la sombra del primer amor, la primera ilusión la que dura para siempre en nuestros corazones y que no se borra, ni con el tiempo ni con la muerte.  
La vida cotidiana que ahora llevaba, la cual añoraba cuando tenia la responsabilidad de la perla, no era mas que un mundo vago sin ilusiones ni sorpresas al menos no para ella, nada la asombraba.  
El recuerdo de aquella experiencia que había cambiado su vida por completo recorría su mente todos los días sin descanso.  
un día agotador parecía terminar como siempre en la ciudad de Tokio Ahome regresaba rumbo a su casa abatida como siempre ,después de un día en la escuela , ya que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara la herida no sanaba y todo indicaba que pasaría mucho tiempo mas para que cicatrizara por completo dejando solo el lindo recuerdo........  
Ni siquiera la llegada de un alumno nuevo la había asombrado a pesar de que eso era de lo único que se comentaba en la escuela.  
Mientras caminaba a su casa sus amigas la alcanzaron para tratar de animarla, ya que, habían notado que Ahome nada la alegraba así que trataron de saber que opinaba del nuevo alumno para distraerla un poco, después de todo era lo que podían hacer ya que no se atrevían a preguntar la razón de su desconsuelo.  
La chica solo les contesta que tiene que llegar temprano a casa debido a que le había prometido a su madre encargarse del templo , así que se despidió de sus amigas con una sonrisa, una sonrisa fingida, para que no se preocuparan, pero aun así no logro tranquilizarlas del todo, sus amigas sospechaban que algo malo le había ocurrido. Pero no dijeron mas y mejor se despidieron. Al llegar a su casa, Ahome se dirigió a su cuarto se encerró ahí, dejo sus cosas en el suelo, y se sentó en su cama, no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo un poco, a pesar de que, le había prometido a InuYasha y a sí misma no llorar mas por lo perdido y superarlo tarde o temprano, además que diría InuYasha si la viera así, al pensar en ello, la ayudo a sacar una esperanza de su desconsuelo, una sonrisa verdadera, pero no tardo mucho en volver aquella tristeza, sentía que si se desahogaba descansaría al fin y podría despertar de esa pesadilla, mientras pensaba en ello su cabello caía suavemente sobre su hombro deslizándose. Se sentía muy agotada y se acostó en su cama, de pronto recordó que podía hacer para consolarse, quería ver su medallón de oro que le había regalado su padre años atrás antes de que muriera en aquel trágico accidente aéreo, el cual siempre cargaba entre sus libros, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo miraba debido a las ocupaciones que tenia de la escuela y la responsabilidad de la recolección de los fragmentos, lo que hacia a ese medallón tan especial era que en su interior se encontraba una foto de su padre cargándola en sus brazos cuando era ella una niña pequeña, Ahome se levanto y busco entre sus libros sentía que si veía la imagen de su padre le daría aliento para la situación que enfrentaba, pero a pesar de que lo busco en todas partes no lo encontró  
-Lo habré perdido, no... no puede ser-se repetía en su mente  
dejo su habitación en desorden pero no tuvo éxito en encontrar su tesoro, se sentó en el piso desconsolada por su fracaso ,en ese instante comenzó a llover.  
-He perdido el único recuerdo que pudo haber calmado mi dolor -murmuraba mientras un rayo caía iluminando la habitación, dejando al descubierto sus ojos nublados de lagrimas ,estas llenaban el panorama a su alrededor de soledad y tristeza, la cual brotaba de la oscuridad de su corazon que había estado sellado desde la muerte de kikyo a manos de naraku por segunda vez, la tristeza y el desconsuelo se destilaba como agua a través de las rupturas de un jarrón roto, el cual era en realidad su corazon. De pronto alguien toco la puerta, Ahome se levanto, seco sus lagrimas, ya que lo ultimo que quería era hacer que su familia se preocupara por ella, la persona que tocaba, es su hermano sota, este venia a avisarle que la cena estaba lista, si quería comer que bajara, Ahome salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, su madre al verla le pregunto que si quería cenar, a lo que Ahome le contesto que saldría al patio del templo un rato, su madre le replico que por que saldría con semejante clima, ella solo le contesto que no importaba si se mojaba solo duraría un momento afuera.  
Al salir hacia el exterior de la casa, Ahome sintió la fresca lluvia que caía sobre su rostro, extendió sus brazos como si esto la liberara de todas sus tristezas, de todo lo que la atormentaba, y lentamente empezó a bailar en círculos por todo el patio del templo hasta que se topo con el árbol sagrado, al verlo detenidamente noto como caía el agua de lluvia sobre el tronco formando pequeños torrenciales. la chica toco el tronco con su mano sintiendo el agua, la cual no estaba fría sino tibia como si fueran lagrimas:  
-Tu también, has estado preocupado por mí veo que la caída de tus hojas de lo demuestran, desearía saber que ha sido de mi amado InuYasha, tu que eres intermediario en ambas épocas, como quisiera verlo una vez mas aunque sea por un instante-  
Y mientras decía esto cayo de rodillas, llorando por una falsa esperanza, sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre ella y el resto de la ciudad.  
De pronto Ahome ya no sintió la lluvia fresca, alguien estaba junto a ella, voltio hacia arriba y vio a un joven con cabello negro como la luna nueva que con sus paraguas la protegía, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba con sus dulces pero frías gotas de agua sin piedad, la chica se sorprendió de que el muchacho hiciera eso por ella, después de todo jamás había visto, se incorporo:  
- ¿Te conozco?-  
-Tal vez. solo nos hemos visto hoy en la escuela.............  
Al verlo mejor, Ahome recordó su rostro, precisamente ese día, un alumno nuevo había ingresado a su grupo, ella no le dio importancia, así que solo vio de reojo cuando se presento, pero pudo reconocerlo el nombre del joven era Hikaru Yamada.  
-¿Por que lloras?-pregunto  
-Por nada en especial-  
-Es un hombre, verdad, si el te hace llorar es que es muy importante para ti-  
le contesto Hikaru mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su mano, Ahome se sentía extrañada por la confianza con la que le hablaba al mismo tiempo como si antes hubiera estado en presencia de aquel muchacho, esta sensación era la misma como si estuviera con InuYasha, y esta se pudo comprobar cuando Ahome vio fijamente sus ojos eran idénticos a los de InuYasha en su estado de humanó, sus ojos eran oscuros al igual que su cabello , era verdad Hikaru era idéntico a InuYasha, así que no pudo evitar refugiarse en sus brazos, Hikaru le correspondió abrazándola también, mientras esto ocurría ,Ahome recordaba el nostálgico calor de InuYasha ,aquel que sentía al estar cerca de el ,por un momento toda su tristeza estaba desapareciendo como la lluvia que se derrapaba entre las ramas del árbol sagrado .  
Fue tanto la dicha de la joven que su mente le hizo creer que el chico que estaba frente a ella era su amado InuYasha, así que le dio un beso con ternura, Hikaru se sorprendió un poco pero no retrocedió siguió adelante, de pronto Ahome abrió los ojos, al hacerlo la ilusión de InuYasha desapareció y solo vio el rostro de Hikaru, inmediatamente se separo del joven, se voltio dándole la espalda y alejándose se dijo:  
-Que me pasa, pensé que ya lo había superado, como pude confundir a Hikaru con InuYasha, mi mente me engaño, como pude hacerlo-.  
Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.  
-¿Que te pasa-? pregunto Hikaru -  
-Hikaru. seré sincera te bese pensando en otra persona-  
Hikaru se acerco a ella y volteándola hacia él, para que su mirada se centrara en la suya, y mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la frente de Ahome sonrojando a la joven, dijo  
- Te aseguro que no te equivocas de persona, solo vine a devolverte esto-  
el chico abrió su mano en ella estaba el medallón de Ahome, la chica se asombro  
-¿De donde lo sacaste?  
-Lo dejaste olvidado, en la escuela y vine a devolvértelo.  
Hikaru le coloco el medallón alrededor del cuello, Ahome estaba feliz por haber recuperado su tesoro, pero a la vez confundida, por lo que sentía en ese momento, se sentía nerviosa ante el chico, por el beso que le dio y la nostalgia que le transmitía.  
-Ahome. Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí -.  
El suspenso consumía Ahome, además se sorprendió a cada momento que pasaba, el chico solo la miro con mirada tierna, en ese momento dejo de llover y el cielo se despejaba, parecía que Hikaru se marcharía a su hogar cumplida ya su misión, cuando en realidad se dirigía al árbol sagrado ,toco el tronco de aquel árbol que le transmitía grandes recuerdos a su persona y experiencias buenas y malas vividas en vidas pasadas y momentos anteriores.  
-Este árbol es grandioso desearía, que me dijera cual es el futuro que me espera, después de tanto sufrimiento- murmuraba suavemente Hikaru.  
Ahome solo lo observaba, observaba como el viento de calma movía su cabello oscuro con tal delicadeza dejando ver unas cuantas gotas de rocío que se escurrían por el copete negro del joven, lleno de recuerdos y nostalgias; parecía que ese momento era la calma después del a tormenta, que por fin daría salida a aquella amarga pesadilla. Ahome se incorporo al ver maravillada como una figura parecida a una sombra casi invisible se posaba sobre el perfil de Hikaru, esa sombra era la silueta de InuYasha bañada por la cálida luz de la luna nueva que se manifestaba enfrente de ella en una forma muy real.  
La silueta cubrió el perfil de Hikaru por completo, esta vez no era una ilusión, InuYasha estaba viendo fijamente a Ahome, su amada y querida Ahome, la cual tuvo que dejar ir dolorosamente. Inuyasha se acercaba a ella poco a poco, Ahome no podía reaccionar, se preguntaba si era de nuevo una ilusión, una imagen falsa, una trampa de su mente, pero era demasiado real, InuYasha se acerco a ella mas de cerca y con una mirada sensible la miró, ella hizo lo mismo, aunque sus ojos se nublaban de nuevo por lagrimas, ya que su deseo de verlo de nuevo se había cumplido, InuYasha no evito tomar a Ahome y refugiarla en sus brazos, en el interior de su pecho, al interior de su corazon, como si quisiera mantenerla a su lado para siempre, ya que la oportunidad de volverse a ver era nula pero el destino decidió unirlos de nuevo:  
-Ahome, no pude olvidarme de ti ,aunque paso tanto tiempo-  
la chica solo escuchaba con atención y con cada palabra que decía, hacia que ella se estremeciera mas en el pecho de su amado, apretando la camisa de su kimono, como si Ahome le reclamara todo su dolor por la soledad que sintió  
InuYasha al notar esto, dijo:  
-¿acaso ahora me odias?-  
Ahome levanto la mirada  
-¿Cómo podría odiarte? Sí la única razón por la que permanecí a tu lado fue por que yo no podía apartarte de mi corazon .  
Inuyasha le sonrió y secando sus lagrimas, las ultimas lágrimas de soledad y tristeza.  
-Ahome, tus lagrimas no han cambiado nada , siguen igual de cálidas como siempre, pensé que estarían frías, pero ahora que sé esto me siento más feliz y tranquilo, ya que no te perdí en la oscuridad del rencor y la melancolía -murmuraba mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad que derramaba como suave lluvia de primavera, las cuales brotaban por la placidez de haber recuperado a su primavera perdida una vez y al fin encontrada y, esto hizo que Ahome también abrazara mas fuerte a InuYasha.  
Mientras pensaba en su corazon  
-El nostálgico calor de InuYasha sigue siendo el mismo no cambio eso quiere decir que por fin a regresado de verdad no es una ilusión; estoy feliz, mi corazon esta radiando de alegría-  
-esta no es una ilusión es una realidad Ahome estoy aquí contigo, estamos por fin juntos como lo hubiéramos hecho desde el principio-dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su cálida mano  
El viento soplo deslizando los cabellos de ambos, Ahome miro a InuYasha con ojos profundos y serenos como describiendo solo su gran felicidad que sentía, mientras que los ojos de InuYasha la miraron tiernamente, pero desvió la vista hacia abajo  
-Ahome estas feliz de verme, notaras que tal vez no soy el mismo de antes-dijo tristemente en joven mientras miraba su mano totalmente cambiada.  
la joven le sonrió cálidamente  
-no importa en que forma regresaste, para mí siempre serás el mismo, InuYasha -Ahome sonrió sonrojándose un poco  
InuYasha levanto su cara  
-para ti soy el mismo verdad........  
-así es .............- contesto Ahome  
InuYasha tomo la mano de Ahome y la coloco sobre su pecho ,se preparaba para besarla acercándose ,Ahome al ver esto se ruborizo pero no retrocedió recibió a InuYasha después de todo por fin su ser amado había vuelto ,así que cerro los ojos lentamente esperando la mas tierna caricia que InuYasha le podría dar , este fue acercándose poco a poco hasta unir sus labios con los de Ahome perdiéndose los dos en el amor que se diluía en el tiempo las hojas caían del árbol sagrado exaltando la belleza de ambos en aquella escena ,las hojas dejaron de caer para convertirse en botones de cerezo que caían suavemente dando una cálida dulzura en el lugar , ya no se encontraban en el templo higurashi sino otro lugar como aquel bosque en el que se vieron por primera vez, donde uno de ellos se encontraba atrapado en las amargas experiencias del pasado y en la confusión por la falla del amor en su vida, mientras que la otra persona aprisionada por aquella sensación ,el cautivamiento de corazon que sentía por primera vez en su vida marcada como primer amor.

El beso termino como un dulce miel ,al hacerlo todo volvió a la normalidad, solo se miraban dos personas abrazadas tiernamente felices por su reencuentro bajo otra forma pero la misma esencia, mientras abrazaba a InuYasha ,este le susurraba  
-ahora que estoy aquí prometo no volver a dejarte jamás..............-  
Ahome solo apretó fuerte su camisa  
un rayo ilumino el lugar transformando a InuYasha a Hikaru difuminando la silueta, pero esto no afecto en nada a Ahome ya que por fin comprendía la conducta de Hikaru, al separase ,Hikaru se despidió de Ahome ,no sin antes darle un beso de despedida ,Ahome lo acompaño hasta las escaleras y de ahí se despidió de el ,moviendo su mano, la chica contenta y con una gran sonrisa pensaba en lo afortunada que era ,al haberle devuelto a InuYasha diferente pero era el ,Hikaru voltio la mirada a los pocos escalones entonces la silueta de InuYasha apareció con una sonrisa llena de ternura y alegría,  
Ahome le regreso la misma expresión gritándole -pasas por mi ,cuando te dirijas a la escuela ,que no se te olvide  
Hikaru le contesto:  
no lo olvidare es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-  
y diciendo esto se marcho por fin .  
al mismo tiempo Ahome al ver su medallón se pregunto si fue su padre el que deseo que InuYasha regresara a su lado por la importancia que tenia para ella o si realmente fue un milagro del destino ,eso jamás será rebelado...........


End file.
